


Akane stuffs herself

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Casual Vore, F/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Oral Vore, Public Sex, Rimming, Same size vore, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vore, multiple prey, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akane has a few holes and desires to fill.Luckily for her Hopes Peak Academy is a place she can indulge herself freely.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Fujisaki Chihiro/Owari Akane, Naegi Makoto/Owari Akane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Akane stuffs herself

The cafeteria was bustling with many of Hopes peaks students. Many grabbing a quick bite before classes. Some enjoying a nice conversation, while others are enjoying pleasures of the flesh.

The school has always been liberal in allowing the students freedom to do as they please as long as it's not harming themselves or others. And because of the ultimate scientists decades ago perfecting reformation technology even vore is common and accepted everywhere not just Hopes Peak.

One Owari Akane is gladly taking advantage of that.  
She like her current two partners are naked. Makoto laying flat on the cafeteria table with Akane riding him he enters the soft wet folds of her pussy. Chihiro is standing on a chair and is fucking the gymnasts tight ass from behind.

Akane had told them "I'll let ya fuck me if I can eat ya!"  
Cute boys are her absolute favorite to screw and scarf down.

She also told them the first to cum is also the first to be swallowed. This motivated both of them to fuck her good and hopefully be the first one to go in. The boys are both prey sluts and are swallowed almost daily.

Chihiro swings his hips desperately he can feel himself about halfway there. The look on Makoto's face says he's closer and will win the side contest they set up.  
The first inside Akane gets to bottom first. Not that they don't mind topping it's just the mood they are in.  
Chihiro quickly pops a few fingers in his mouth to wet them and immediately started playing with his own ass as he fucks Akane.

The little programmer quickly searched for his own prostate and pressed on it. The dual sensation had him panting rapidly heading for his finish line. "Yes!" He shouted as his hot seed pumped into Akane's colon. He thrusted through his climax and milked his worth into her.

Akane moaned at the feeling and reached her own orgasm clenched around Makoto making the luckster cum too. The three brunet's all took a moment to catch their breath. Akane eventually has Chihiro pull out and slides off Makoto. Akane sits on the table and reached over and lifted Chihiro.

He gave a shaky moan as he stares into Akane's now open mouth and let's himself be pushed in headfirst. The warm wet suction all around his face is intoxicating and he wiggles trying to get even deeper immediately.

Akane briefly savours his taste before taking a gulp reaching his chest. Her tongue lavishes his nipples and brings forth muffled moaning from both parties.

Makoto stares at the half of the programmer hanging out of Akane's mouth and gets an idea. He grabs the boys ass and spreads his cheeks open, he looks over his pink pucker and buried his face lapping over his entrance.

Chihiro is in bliss the tight grip of Akane's gullet with Makoto's tongue invading his ass brings new life to his erection. Akane watched with amusement, her snack is being tasted by her other snack. She gave him the time to dig in and get him loosened up but then started gulping again bringing Chihiro's hips into her mouth.

She can taste his previous orgasm as well as the pre he's leaking paired with his own sweat and musk as well as her own on his cock. His ass was also a treat as it had a similar musk to his penis only accentuated by Makoto's sweet tasting saliva.

She teased him until he came on her tongue. The rich and creamy flavor motivated her to finish eating him. It only took three gulps and Makoto saw Chihiro's toes disappear past her lips her mouth closed and sent the rest of him to her stomach.

Makoto took place in front of the tan beauty waiting for his turn. She didn't waste any time and used her now looser muscles to gulp him quickly to his crotch.

Makoto was licked all over his dick as Akane stuffed a couple fingers in his ass. She was getting impatient and wanted the second half of her meal already. He came just as she swallowed giving her a small taste of what she could have had before he was sent the rest of the way.

Once inside Chihiro had guided Makoto between his legs to have as little fumbling in the dark wet confines as possible. "Do you need me to stretch you more?" Makoto asked.

"No! Your tongue and Akane's did enough! Fuck me!" Chihiro moaned

Makoto slid his tip along Chihiro's crack until he rubbed against the opening and slid right in.

Akane on the outside rubbed the bulging gut she's sporting while rubbing her tits just imagining what the two boys inside her must look like right now. Judging by the moans that are managing to get through it must be good.

Makoto is holding Chihiro by the legs absolutely pounding him in a mating press. "Filthy little slut! I can tell you cheated by fingering yourself! Just so you could be first and take it in the ass! So don't worry you'll get just what you wanted!" Makoto shouted as he kept a brutal pace ramming his deepest spots.

"I'm not stopping until we're both digested" he purred evilly.

Orgasm after orgasm the climaxes kept getting pushed out of Chihiro and Makoto screwing threw his own climaxes determined to fuck Chihiro until he's literally breaking apart.

The constant motion and activity only sped up their digestion. It ended only when both of them were too mushy to continue. Both succumbed to the stomach to melt away and wake up later in a reformation chamber set up in their own rooms.


End file.
